1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information medium issue system in which a file server of holding predetermined file information, a stock management server of managing a stock of information-recorded media (i.e., media on which information has already been recorded), and an information writing apparatus disposed at each base can communicate with others, an issue processing method which is applicable to the information medium issue system, a storage medium which stores a computer-readable program for achieving the issue processing method, and the program itself.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a case of printing a large number of pamphlets, booklets or brochures (hereinafter, simply called pamphlets), it is general to provide them on business bases for sales promotion of goods, services and the like and then give these pamphlets out to customers who are considering to buy these goods, services and the like. To achieve such purposes, ordinarily, printing of the pamphlets is ordered to a printing company, a print shop, a printing office or the like (hereinafter, simply called the printing company), and then the pamphlets delivered from the printing company are distributed to the respective business bases.
Thus, in such a form of company having the plural business bases, an appropriate number of printed materials delivered from the printing company are distributed to the respective business bases. In that case, the pamphlets are kept in the warehouse of, e.g., headquarters to provide them immediately when the pamphlet are exhausted in the business base.
Incidentally, when the printing of the pamphlets is ordered to the printing company, the number of prints is determined by estimating how much number of pamphlets is used and consumed at the whole business bases. Then, in ordinary circumstances, when the printed pamphlets are completely exhausted, the printing thereof is reordered to the printing company.
By the way, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-259076 (hereinafter called a document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-273459 (hereinafter called a document 2) have been published to disclose the techniques for effectively reordering the printing.
That is, in the document 1, a user database for memorizing registration data about a user, a contents database for storing the data constituting a printed material, a template database for the user to select and specify a layout template of the printed material, and an accounting information management database for managing the information about use and purchase of the user are provided. Thus, contents data, a layout template and output specification information are memorized, the data constituting the output printed material is associated with the registration data concerning the user and stored, and the stored data are held and managed, whereby it is possible to recorder the printing based on the held and managed data constituting the output printed material.
Besides, according to the print processing system according to the document 2, a block-copy database which memorized the electronic block copies of plural documents, an in-house terminal and a printer which are connected to the block-copy database through a network, and an in-house printing system which is connected to the block-copy database through the network are provided. In addition, a server which executes a bid concerning the printing using the electronic block copy registered in the block-copy database and orders the printing using the electronic block copy to a tender (printing company) is provided. Thus, it is possible to cope with small-amount printing by causing a printer to perform individual printing and it is also possible to cope with large-amount printing by ordering it through the bid.
The block copy is electrically corrected through the network when the printing is actually performed. Then, the printing company is determined and the printing is ordered through the bid in case of reprinting a large number of documents, while the printing is individually performed by using the printer in case of reprinting a small number of documents. Thus, it is possible to order the printing company in case of performing large-amount and non-urgent printing, and it is also possible to print the documents by the printer in case of performing urgent printing.
However, in the document 1, although it is possible to easily reorder the printing, it is difficult to perform the printing by using the printer or the like when a small number of documents are immediately needed.
Moreover, in the document 2, although it is possible to easily perform the printing by using the printer or the like when a small number of documents are immediately needed, it is difficult for a person in charge who has to distribute the printed materials such as the printed pamphlets to the business bases to confirm whether or not the printed pamphlets are stocked. Thus, it is further difficult for the person in charge to confirm and determine whether to directly print the pamphlets by the printer or to order the printing of the pamphlets to the printing company.